This invention relates generally to a refrigerated container such as a condiment holder and, more particularly, to condiment holders which are commonly known as frost top units which give the appearance that the individual condiments are resting in ice.
Specifically, the present invention relates to improvements over prior art refrigerated containers such as frost top condiment holders used extensively for displaying condiments or other foods for self-service of such foods in many restaurants.
For the past few years, the addition of self-service salad bars in restaurants of all types has shown a tremendous increase. One of the attractive features of many salad bars is produced by what is commonly known as a frost top unit which frosts so as to give the appearance that the salad, as well as the additional condiments, vegetables, dressings and the like are resting in ice. An especially commercially successful example of a frost top unit is the frosted condiment holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,143, issued Oct. 4, 1983, to John J. Wolfe, one of the present co-inventors. The frosted condiment holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,143 overcomes disadvantages of prior frost top units by effectively holding the individual foods in one place, thereby preventing the individual food items from being moved around to a position other than one which allows convenient self-service or a visually pleasing display. Also, condiments which are contained in individual condiment containers placed in the frosted condiment holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,143 are refrigerated throughout by the refrigerated storage area below the frosted top.
While the frosted condiment holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,143 has been especially commercially successful, there is still a need in the art for a less expensive and more efficient frost top unit. Moreover, there is a need in other arts, such as the boating industry (e.g., chill tanks, freezer units), for a refrigerated container which is relatively inexpensive and efficient.